Temmie Central
|picture format = 480i (SDTV) 720p (HDTV) |country = United Kingdom |language = English}} }} Temmie Central is a TV channel owned by Polar Inc., a company owned and founded by Polar, who also founded the network. It only airs cartoon shows, hence its beta name, Cartoon Central. Temmie Central has its own YouTube channel where it posts stuff to do with the channel, its shows or Polar (as it serves as his channel), though it has been inactive since Summer 2017. The channel runs for 24 hours a day, formerly limited hours but this changed in April 2017. It competes with Luis TV, Fallen Falcon TV, Playhouse Disney and Security Bubble Channel. Temmie Central has said they want at least a civil relationship with Fox Kids, but a 'war' has been declared with Temmie Central after a commercial was made parodying the 'Sega vs Nintendo war'. History It was created by after SpongeBob n' Stuff needed a network to air on. After that, it expanded to air more shows, have bumpers, a YouTube channel, etc... Shows Current Programming *Adventures in Bikini Gulch (also airs on Tem Jr.) *Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea *Arctic Accolade (Annual Airing Only) *FutureSponge! *''Gravity Falls'' *''Invader Zim'' *The Life of Gary the Snail *Mall Girl Pearl *''Milo Murphy's Law'' *Misadventures of SpongeBob *New SpongeBob SquarePants *Officer SpongeBob *Patrick's Shorts *''Phineas and Ferb'' (also airs on Tem Jr.) *''Rugrats'' *SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures *''SpongeBob and Sonic: Clash Worlds'' (added to Temmie Town on May 1st 2017 but later added back) *SpongeBob n' Stuff (select episodes also air on Tem Jr.) *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (formerly On Demand exclusive until August 24th 2017) *SpongeBob SquarePants (fanon) *Sponge Chat *Spongy Questions (ad-breaks only, not listed in schedule) *''Star vs. The Forces of Evil'' *The Sponge Crew Show *''Temmie n' Stuff'' *''Wander Over Yonder'' Night Hours Block Only *Adventures of Robert Endermin and SpongeBob *Basket Sponge (moved to Temmie Central's 'Night Hours' August 21st, previously aired a censored version) *Bikini Bottom Survival (moved to Temmie Central's 'Night Hours' August 21st, previously aired a censored version) *''Family Guy (added 16th December 2017) *''Futurama ''(added 16th December 2017) *The Chronicles of Eugene *''The Simpsons ''(added 16th December 2017) *Life in Bikini Bottom *Life in Not Bikini Bottom (added 16th December 2017) *SBFW Go! (only airs in Temmie Central's 'Night Hours', though some episodes don't need a password to be accessed on the On Demand system) Former Programming *A Cat Named Kenny (As of May 1st, Temmie Town only, discontinued by May 3rd then later added to Tem Jr. on August 29th 2017) *Broadcast Corruption (As of May 1st, Temmie Town only) *Despicable Sponge (As of May 1st, Temmie Town only) *Dunces and Dragons (removed December 17th) *FatBob is Worthy (As of August 17th, Temmie Town only) *ParodyParodySponge (former) *SpongeBob's Fanon Wiki (former) *SpongeBob: The Plankton Plans (As of May 1st, Temmie Town only) *SpongeBob SquarePants: The Corrupted (As of May 1st, Temmie Town only) *SpongeBob With Pluto (As of May 3rd, Temmie Town only then also added to Tem Jr. on August 29th) *Spongopoly (As of May 19th, Temmie Town only) French Temmie Central There is a French Temmie Central with no difference except it's in French and the logo's different. Shows *SpongeBob et trucs (SpongeBob n' Stuff dub) *Survie Bikini Bottom (Bikini Bottom Survival dub) *''Bob l'éponge (SpongeBob SquarePants dub) *''Bob l'éponge (fanon)'' (SpongeBob SquarePants Fanon dub) *''La Vie de Gary l'Escargot'' (The Life of Gary the Snail dub) Second Channel Temmie Central's second channel, Temmie Town, was launched in February 2017 and airs shows that are no longer made or aren't in high demand. Unlike Temmie Central, it isn't a 24-hour network. On September 23rd 2017, the network began airing a block dedicated to classic shows and spin-offs that have ended. Shows *A Cat Named Kenny *Broadcast Corruption *Despicable Sponge *FatBob is Worthy *Sonic and Spongebob: Clash Worlds *SpongeBob: The Plankton Plans *SpongeBob SquarePants: The Corrupted *SpongeBob With Pluto *Spongopoly Pre-School Network Main article: Tem Jr. On August 29th 2017, a pre-school spin-off-network launched, only airing shows rated Temmie by the Temmie Central team. The network was initially planned to be a programming block but it was quickly realised that its target audience could either potentially not be awake at the scheduled time of the block or not understand what happened when the block ended earlier than most pre-school programming blocks to make room for the other shows. Programming Blocks Night Hours 'Temmie Central's Night Hours' airs from 10:00 PM to 2:00 AM and shows shows not suitable for younger audiences. During this time, the channel is 'locked' and requires a password to access. Before the block starts, a one minute warning shows before lock-down and viewers are reminded they can still watch their shows on Temmie Central's On Demand service on the TV, a computer or on the Temmie Central app. Super Saturdays Super Saturdays is a block that lasts all day every Saturday. The whole schedule that day is voted on by fans the previous week on the Temmie Central app. Viewers can play games on the app when the block is shown and, if they get the high score, their nickname could get featured on the network. Movie Night A movie is shown every Friday, starting at 5:00 PM. On Demand Main article: On Demand Temmie Central has a page on its website where you can view any recently aired episode of any show whenever you want, on the condition you own a TV license (sort of like BBC iPlayer). You must pay a subscription fee if you wish to view any episode that has ever aired and gain access to exclusive content, such as season two of the SpongeBob n' Stuff shorts, however.. The only time recently aired episodes will not be on the system will be if it is part of a marathon. Temmie Central also has an on-demand section on some cable network providers. The On Demand service can additionally be viewed on the Temmie Central app. On September 23rd 2017, an application was launched for the Wii, Wii U and Nintendo Switch, though it has been announced the service on the Wii will only be around for a year unless there's an increase in downloads, as it's suspected it'll do poorly. On Friday 13th 2017, the app also launched for all Xbox One variants and the PS4 during the Brasil Game Show 2017 event. DVD Compilations Temmie Central has a range of DVDs compiling of different episodes from different shows aired on the network, similar to other networks such as Jetix. These are: * Temmie Central: Love Is In The Air * Temmie Central: May Day! * Temmie Central: Summer Fun Marathons Temmie Central also has marathons too. The first one was a one day only marathon on Friday 17th February 2017 where the channel only showed episodes of SpongeBob n' Stuff due to the season finale premiering the following day. App A Temmie Central application is available for iOS and Android devices. The app allows people to view the On Demand service, vote for Super Saturdays and purchase free-to-download and pay-to-play 'mini-games' themed around Temmie Central. These include the SpongeBob n' Stuff Meme Creator and SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures' Bubble Pop. War with Fox Kids Main article: Temmie Central vs. Fox Kids War After Fox Kids announced similar things to that Temmie Central already had and Temmie Central made a commercial parodying the 'Sega vs. Nintendo war' (with Fox Kids representing Nintendo), Fox Kids declared 'war' on Friday 13th 2017. Gallery Billtc.jpg|Frame from old airing of SpongeBob n' Stuff's The Final Solution Tcview.jpg|Frame from August 24th 2017 airing of SpongeBob SquarePants' Help Wanted Temi.png|Old logo (from launch) Tcnewlog.png|New logo (August 24th 2017) Nighthours.png|Night Hours logo (August 24th 2017) TEMplate_ha.png TEMplate_ho.png|Screenshot from August 30th's airing of F.U.N. Sansplate.png Temcenha.png|2017 Halloween Logo Temcentralxmaslog.png|2017 Christmas Logo Version 1 Temcentralxmaslog2.png|2017 Christmas Logo Version 2 Category:ParodyParodySponge Category:Polar Key Category:Channels Category:TV Channels Category:Networks Category:SpongeBob n' Stuff Category:Spongebob With Pluto Category:Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea Category:Bikini Bottom Survival Category:Temmie Central Category:Sponge Chat Category:Dunces and Dragons Category:Sonic and SpongeBob: Clash Worlds Category:Broadcast Corruption Category:The Sponge Crew Show Category:SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures Category:SpongeBob's Fanon Wiki Category:TV Networks Category:Despicable Sponge Category:Lists Category:Basket Sponge Category:Temmie n' Stuff Category:Life in Bikini Bottom Category:FutureSponge! Category:Polar Inc. Category:Ass Entertainment Category:Adventures of Robert Endermin and SpongeBob Category:PolarKey Category:Pages with red links